peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 May 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-05-19 ; Comments *Peel plays some early 70's records from the Kaygee's and Martin Mull and early 80's tracks from Girls At Our Best! and TV21. *Peel reads a letter from a listener who is trying to organise a compilation album of artists singing in all Celtic languages (Breton, Cornish, Welsh, Manx, Scottish & Irish Gaelic) that will be released on the Sain label, which JP mentions that he'll look forward to hearing when released. The album later turned out to be called Keltia Rok and featured Anhrefn and Eirin Peryglus singing in Welsh; Brian Webb, Ragamuffin and An Gof singing in Cornish; Briongloidi, Na Firein and Blasket Sound singing in Irish Gaelic; Mona Jaouen, Dazont, E.V., and Pentothal singing in Breton; Ny Slommaghyn singing in Manx and finally Gael Force singing in Scottish Gaelic. *Peel mentions enjoying Ritzun Ratzun Rotzer's session for Andy Kershaw's show and plays a track from their 12" single. Sessions *Bogshed #4. Recorded: 1987-04-14. *Big Black #1. Recorded: unknown in Chicago. First Broadcast: 06 May 1987 Tracklisting *Angry Red Planet: Mediocrity (LP - Little Pigs, Little Pigs) Angry Red *Primitives: Ocean Blue (7") Lazy *Beatmasters Featuring The Cookie Crew: Rok Da House (12") Rhythm King *Bogshed: Loaf (session) *Girls At Our Best!: Goodbye To That Jazz (LP - Pleasure) Happy Birthday *Sly & Robbie, Cat Coore & The Gang: Dub In Carnegie Hall (shared 7" with Daddy Freddie - Bad Boy Patrol) Vena *Big Black: L Dopa (session) *Kaygee's: Get Down (LP - Keep On Bumpin' & Masterplan) Gang *A Strange Desire: Promise To Lie (Flexi-disc) A Strange Desire *Angst: 127 Years (LP - Mending Wall) SST *Bogshed: I Said No To Lemon Mash (session) *Duane & Co.: J.B. In Heat (12" - Hard Core (On The One)) Dance Mania *Electro Hippies: Life (v/a LP - Digging In Water) Manic Ears *Martin Mull: Straight Talk About The Blues (LP - Martin Mull And His Fabulous Furniture In Your Living Room) Capricorn #''' *Martin Mull: Ukulele Blues (LP - Martin Mull And His Fabulous Furniture In Your Living Room) Capricorn '''# *Big Black: Dead Billy (session) *TV21: It Feels Like It's Starting To Rain (LP - A Thin Red Line) Deram *Sugar Minott: Bubbling (LP - Rydim) Greensleeves #''' *Beautiful Pea Green Boat: Mirror Of Souls (LP - Obsessions) Mr. Slaughterback's *Bogshed: Raise The Girl (session) *Ritzun Ratzun Rotzer: Hard To Be Old (12" - Screeching Hell On Vinyl) Ambassador *Hot Cold Sweat: Move Like That (v/a LP - Anthology Of Go-Go) T.T.E.D. '''# :(JP: 'Now the number 31, oh dear, 31 record in the charts') Peel is disappointed that the Fall dropped down from their peak position of number 30 to 31. *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet *Big Black: Newmangenerator (session) *Admiral Bailey: Big Belly Man (7") Jammy's #''' *Witchdoctor & The Dominating Three MC's: Kickin' It Live (LP - Kickin' It Live) Timberwolfe '''# *Bogshed: The Gourmet Is A Baby (session) *Sonic Youth: Inhuman (LP - Confusion Is Sex) Neutral (Peel accidentally plays a wrong track moment from Sonic Youth's album before correcting it below) *Sonic Youth: The World Looks Red (LP - Confusion Is Sex) Neutral *Hazel Dickens: Coal Mining Woman (v/a LP - They'll Never Keep Us Down: Women's Coal Mining Songs) Rounder #''' :(JP: 'Obviously in the pay of Moscow, that's Hazel Dickens and that's called Coal Mining Woman. She looks rather like my sister in law, Sarah, judging by the picture that accompanies in the little booklet, in the little booklet that accompanies in record which is called They'll Never Keep Us Down Women's Coal Mining Songs and it's on Rounder Records') *Big Black: Ugly American (session) *Fats Comet: O.K. Bye! (12" - Rockchester) World Tracks marked '''# on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2108XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2108XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 *3) Bill Brewster's 80s Pause Button Tapes Vol 2 ;Length *1) 1:03:40 *2) 0:54:15 *3) 0:45:32 (0:07:18 - 0:33:18) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Bill Brewster. Bill Brewster Mixtape 2 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2108/1) *3) Soundcloud ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online